ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Alien (1984 video game)
ZX Spectrum Amstrad CPC | genre = Strategy, adventure | modes = Single-player }} Alien is a hybrid strategy/adventure video game developed by Concept Software and published by Argus Press Software for the Commodore 64 and ZX Spectrum in 1984, and later ported for the Amstrad CPC in 1985. It is based on the science fiction horror film Alien. Gameplay Alien is a slow-moving but suspense-heavy game that uses very simple black and green graphics, with a little extra color for some text and for the location of the characters. An omniscient menu driven game, the player is put in charge of all of the crew members of the Nostromo. The game starts with one of the crew members being killed by the alien, which mirrors the death of Kane when he gives birth to the alien in the movie. The player moves the characters around on a map-grid representation of the ship as they search for the alien. Littered around the map are various objects that are useful such as nets, incinerators, pistols, and oxygen tanks. The player can order one of the crew members to pick up such objects and use them when needed. The game is challenging in that, based on the current situation, the emotional status of your crewmen could change. The emotional status can range from confident, stable, uneasy, shaken, hysterical, and broken. This means that the crew members will not always obey your orders and can be frozen by fear or unwillingness to enter a hazardous situation. Ordering characters to pick up weapons can positively affect their emotional status and they are more likely to follow orders. Sending a character off alone can negatively effect their emotional status causing them to perform poorly. Furthermore, like in the film, one of the crew members is secretly an android and he will turn on the other crew when the player least expects it. When the crew is reduced to three there is the option of self destructing the ship and escaping in the Narcissus. Reception Alien received mixed reception from game critics. The CRASH review overall verdict declared: "An excellent game — should keep you going for weeks. Hitchcock would have loved it." The three Your Spectrum reviewers gave it a positive review with the scores of 3/5, 4/5, and 5/5, respectively. On the other hand, Computer & Video Games reviewer gave the C64 version an averaged score of only 11/40, opining the game was a poor adaptation of the film and a "sad disappointment, with appalling graphics, sickly colours, and very little action." Retrospectively, Stephen Kleckner of Thunderbolt wrote positively about the game, including it in his "must-play" list of Alien titles. References External links * *[http://www.lemon64.com/?mainurl=http%3A//www.lemon64.com/games/details.php%3FID%3D81 Alien] at Lemon 64 *[http://www.worldofspectrum.org/infoseekid.cgi?id=0000145 Alien] at the World of Spectrum Category:1984 video games Category:Adventure games Category:Alien (franchise) games Category:Amstrad CPC games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:Horror video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Strategy video games Category:Top-down video games Category:Video games based on films directed by Ridley Scott Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:ZX Spectrum games